Caught in the Middle
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Silver is reunited with his ex-girlfriend while taking a walk. But his new girlfriend finds out for herself how much his ex really loves him. Silver, Shadow, Blaze and Rouge all tell their points of view.
1. Silver's point of view

Silver's point of view:

*So* I was walking in the forest with Shadow one day and I hear this strange sound coming through the bushes. Crinkle! Shuffle! What or who could that be? When I stood there to look hard at the moving bushes, I waited with anticipation. I finally saw the mysterious figure. It was a person alright but why are they coming towards me? When the silhouette disappeared, I saw exactly who it was. Oh how I remember sweet memories with this person; holding hands, making out on the swings, showing our special abilities etc it was all sweet, sweet memories. When I looked into her eyes (now), I was starting to fall back in love however trying to contain my emotions. Shadow was looking kind of skeptical of her demeanor.

"Don't do it, Silver! It's a trap!" Shadow yelled.

Very annoyed, I quickly "shush" him. I took 3 steps forward and she took 2 steps forward. Then all of a sudden, she ran into my arms. I felt a strong connection between us. It brings me back to when we first met. Yep, that kitty-cat hasn't changed a bit; older but still playful.

"Hey, Silver, don't forget that you have a girlfriend!" Shadow whispered

Darn it! It donged on me. I looked down at my ex-girlfriend still hugging on me and I try to wiggle my way out. I realized that I was too late when I heard a seductive but very angry voice behind me yelling "Silver boy!"

I look behind me only to see my girlfriend with a angry look on her face and her arms folded. My ex looked up at her as well and it's almost like they knew each other.

"Get off my Silver boy!" My girlfriend yelled.

My ex looked to me and said "Silver.... your *dating* the treasure thief?". "One, she's my girlfriend and two, she's not a "thief", she just can contain herself around shiny things" I say.

My girlfriend then gave my ex a really cold look and said to me "I'll kill that cat..." 


	2. Shadow's point of view

So here's the story, my friend Silver and I were walking in the forest. Then we hear this scary sound which freaked me out! I thought it was a monster, or a ghost or a bear. I quickly grab onto Silver as if he was going to scare off the sound. "Shads, it's just the bushes. Nothing to be afraid of" he told me.

"Well, do you know what could be *IN* the bushes?" I stuttered.

He gives me a strange look, like he always does when I say something, and says "Shads.... please..."

So I shut my "pie hole", as Silver likes to say, and watch the bushes. Then all of a sudden, someone comes out of the bushes and just... stands there. This was first a shadow but then as they came closer, the shadow disappeared and it was a girl! She was a purple cat with a crown like band on her head and long fringes.

I turn to Silver to ask what's going on but before I could do that, he had a "cupid struck me in the butt with an arrow" look on his face. He fell in love with the girl. I may be stupid but I have my instincts and I know they are digging each other.

Acting fast, I say "Don't do it Silver, it's a trap!" But you know what he did next? He *shushed* me! Okay, whatever. So they continue to stare at each other for some time. Silver stepped up and the girl stepped up as well. All of a sudden... whoosh! She ran into his arms. *NOW* I know that one, Silver knows her and she knows him and two, that they are *REEALY* digging each other. He looked as of he was ready to make out with her.

Now, I don't like Silver's girlfriend but I believe in staying true to your mate. Silver may not be making out with the girl but I don't think that Rouge is going to appreciate this girl hugging up on her "Silver boy". So I quicky tell him "hey, Silver, don't forget that you have a girlfriend!" Now, he's paying attention! He tried to push this girl off of him but it's too late. I heard Rouge yelling "Silver boy!!".

We all froze. We looked at her as if we were up to something. The girl started to give Rouge a little glare. Like a cat's glare. I think they might be familiar with each other but anyway... Silver turned to his girl and said "babe, it's not what you think..."

"Silver boy!!! You're letting this little girl hug all over you" Rouge complained. Then the girl had a surprised look on her face and said "Silver.... your *dating* the treasure thief?" He replied: "one, she's my girlfriend and two, she's not a "thief", she just can't contain herself around shiny things"

"Ohh... okay Silver, you're soo cute and very naive. Defending the thief that stole from me when *WE* were dating. But you're the same age as I am, so I understand" the girl said.

"Silver boy... I'm going to kill that cat!" Rouge said as she lunged for the girl. But greatly, Silver stopped her. "Baby, please. Don't do this, okay? You're the only girl I will ever love, okay?" he reassured.

He then turned to the other girl and said "Blaze, I know you are still in love with me and you're upset that we broke up the way we did, but I am in love with my girlfriend. I never felt this way about anyone since... you. There are times where I have thought about you and have even missed you, but please know that I will always be your friend. I just can't love you the way I used to, okay?"

Blaze nodded and she hugged Silver again. This time, she was crying.

So what have I got out of this story? Well, I got the girl's name and the feeling that Rouge has found a fierce competitor for Silver's love; none other than Blaze the Cat. 


	3. Rouge's point of view the altercation

For me, it started when I was searching for treasure to steal. Like a jewel or something. Only because I can't really steal my favorite treasure from Mr. Flaming Temper over there... but, who cares? So I am walking a little farther in boots that are *NOT* made for walking and I see from a distance, I see Silver boy's best friend, Fattykins! I flew a little closer to see why he was looking at me and then waving his hands like a scared little girl.

I get there and behold: some ugly looking little girl trying to make out with *MY* boyfriend! So I call out to him "Silver boy!!". Everyone turned and gave me this look like 'huh, what's going on?'. It was funny but stupid at the same time. Silver boy then says "babe, it's not what you think..."

"Silver boy!!! You're letting this little girl hug all over you" I cried out. I'm his girlfriend! He shouldn't let another girl hug over him. "But, she won't let go" Silver boy yelled. So I focus my attention on the girl, because I know her. She took every treausre I've hunted and stolen it from me. She is always in my way and I have never thought that I'd deal with her after a year of not seeing her ugly self.

I know that she's come to steal Silver boy from me because for one, she was 7 or 8 last time I saw her. Now she looks the same age as Silver boy. So she aged herself to attract *MY* man! Anyway, she looks at Silver boy and asks him "Silver.... your *dating* the treasure thief?" Defensively, he said: "one, she's my girlfriend and two, she's not a "thief", she just can't contain herself around shiny things". Hah! Silver boy is such a sap, but that's why I chose to be with him.

"Ohh... okay Silver, you're soo cute and very naive. Defending the thief that stole from me when *WE* were dating. But you're the same age as I am, so I understand" she said.

"GET OFF MY SILVER BOY!!!" I yelled. "And Silver boy, I will kill that cat!" So I try to go and slap that girl in her face until my boyfriend stopped that from happening. He tells me "Baby, please. Don't do this, okay? You're the only girl I will ever love, okay?". With those words, I should feel comfortable and confident that this girl is never going to sway Silver boy's opinions, right?

I should... until he said this to his ex: "Blaze, I know you are still in love with me and you're upset that we broke up the way we did, but I am in love with my girlfriend. I never felt this way about anyone since... you. There are times where I have thought about you and have even missed you, but please know that I will always be your friend. I just can't love you the way I used to, okay? I don't 'love you, love you', but I do love you"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED *ME*!!" I yelled. Very annoyed, Silver boy yelled "SHUT UP!!!". We stood there... quietly. He continued to say "I've told you that I love you. You're my girlfriend. But sometimes, I can't stand the fact that you are oblivious to what's going on. My ex is in pain, she's crying and here you are still taunting the poor girl".

"But...." I started to say but before I could finished, Silver boy made sure he had the last word "ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU, AND I'M *DONE*!" Then, I saw that he was about to cry. He's probably going to cry over his ex. He then said "You know what? I need a moment to myself" and he left. After that, I left.

S minutes later: I am at the creek and I hear Silver boy. He's come back for me... finally. Very teary eyed, he says "Babe, I am sorry for yelling at you. I am caught in the middle here. I love you and I want to be with you, but how can I have my ex understand that?" Then, he hugs onto me and continues to say "I don't wanna lose you. I love you... I'd be lost without you". He started to cry. This was my chance to get rid of that little girl haha!

So I whispered a little something in his ear. Surprised, he said "do I have...". Before he could finish, I gave him a big wet juicy one on the lips and we started making out. When we stopped, Silver boy smiled and said "I'll do it for you babe".

Off he flew. Now my chronic Blaze troubles are over. 


	4. Blaze's point of view: the reunion

Silver... to you, it might be the name of a shiny grayish color but to me, it's lot more. Yes, it's the color of a certain hedgehog that I've loved but it's also his name. Everytime I see the color itself, I think of him. He's now 2'9, 11 years old and is very naive. He's got a great personality. Very loyal, trusting and always ready to protect the people he cared about. I think back a year ago to when we were 7/8 years old, holding hands, going to the meadow making out etc.

I have not seen him for sometime because of the fact that I moved to a different city. That's why Silver broke up with me. He doesn't want to have a long distance relationship. He wants so see his girl all the time, which is understandable but to me, when you love someone, distance shouldn't matter. Now that I am 11, I still think about Silver 'till this day. I am very much in love with him and if he has a new girl, then I'd be crushed. I am the only girl worthy of his love and affection.

Flashback: I saw Silver cruising with his friends alot, but as young as I was, I wouldn't have grabbed Silver's attention. So I grab my magic ring to wish myself older. Poof! I have aged 3 years. Now instead of being 8, I am 11.

Here's where the story starts: one day I overheard Silver and Shadow (his buddy) saying that they were going to take a walk in the forest. Now, it's my chance to reunite with my true love. So I flew to the forest and waited behind a bush. I hear Silver's voice, so I got a little closer. Now they are both staring at the bushes. I might have scared Shadow as well. I didn't want them to run away so I just walked out of the bushes and stood there. As I stood there, I was overjoyed with emotion when I saw Silver up close. It took a while for him to recognize me but as soon as he came closer, he saw me. I did not hesitate; I ran into his arms. I was very teary eyed as I look up at him. "Silver..."

"Hey... long time no see..." Silver whispered. The embrace felt real, like if Silver was really falling back in love. In it, I was in my own world... I didn't hear anyone but Silver's voice. But the mood was quickly ruined by a familiar voice yelling "Silver boy!". I look up and there was this girl. Really tall and really "pretty in Silver's eyes". He then says "babe, it's not what you think..."

"Silver boy!!! You're letting this little girl hug all over you" she yells. Well, my world just fell apart. Not only does he have a girlfriend, but she's dating someone that has stolen from me before. So just to clarify, I ask him "Silver.... your *dating* the treasure thief?" He says "one, she's my girlfriend and two, she's not a "thief", she just can't contain herself around shiny things". Well, I know one thing, Silver is still naive.

So I said to him straight up "Ohh... okay Silver, you're soo cute and very naive. Defending the thief that stole from me when *WE* were dating. But you're the same age as I am, so I understand".

But then his girlfriend's all like "GET OFF MY SILVER BOY!!!" She also told Silver "I'll kill that cat". I really don't care if she tried to fight me because even tho' I'm 2'7, I can still kick her butt. So she lunged for me but before she can slap me, Silver stopped her. "Baby, please. Don't do this, okay? You're the only girl I will ever love, okay?"

"Silver..." My world really fell apart. How can he say that? She's really not good for him. What would his parents think? He turned to me and told me "Blaze, I know you are still in love with me and you're upset that we broke up the way we did, but I am in love with my girlfriend. I never felt this way about anyone since... you. There are times where I have thought about you and have even missed you, but please know that I will always be your friend. I just can't love you the way I used to, okay? I don't 'love you, love you', but I do love you"

Now, I understand not 'liking me, liking me but just liking me' but not 'loving me, loving me but just loving me'? Silver is a total hypocrite here. But I said nothing, as I cried on his shoulder. I couldn't think of anything else, not even the insults that his girl was throwing at me. All I knew after that was that Silver pushed me off and said "You know what? I need a moment to myself". I saw him fly away. So I quickly flew away.

20 minutes later: I'm at the edge of the forest crying my eyes out. As I was getting ready to leave, Silver sneaks up behind me and gives me a big hug. "Silver..!" I'd never thought that he'd come back. "Hey... umm, you know, I was really supposed to be here to tell you that you can't be near me anymore *BUT*.... I want to keep this a secret..." Silver said. He look behind him and around him. He put his arms around me, and we started to make out. It was the most wonderful thing that I could ever imagine. Soon as we parted lips, Silver gave me a smile and told me something that made me melt inside.

"I have feelings for you, and I want to be able to see you again"


End file.
